Storms
by SageLeaf
Summary: Daisuke and Yuuko grew up together, and slowly became friends who absolutely hated each other's guts. But when Yuuko's father's deepest darkest secret gets loose, what will these two best friends do? Fight or flee? And who is this Izumi person?


**Storms**

**Chapter One – Decisions**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto and friends, only OC's. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be such a meanie pants, Karin would be decent looking, Naruto would be the main character again, Sakura would beat the shit out of Sasuke and bring him home to make SasuSaku babies. Hahaha. And Hinata would finally get the courage to ask Naruto out.**

_**Summery:**_** Daisuke and Yuuko grew up together, and slowly became friends who absolutely hated each other's guts. But when Yuuko's father's deepest darkest secret gets loose, what will these two best friends do? Fight or flee? And who is this Izumi person?**

Yuuko pointed his frock at the slightly older boy across from him, a sour look on his tanned face. His blond, spiky covered his forehead and almost reached his white eyes. He wore mainly orange like his blond father had before him.

The boy he was pointing at, seemed to be the exact opposite. He had most of the features of his father, hair style, its color, and his onyx eyes included. He was Sasuke's mini-me, expect for his mother's eye shape. He had a smirk on his face, that he had also inherited from his father. He also shared his father's favorite color, so he wore blue often, occasionally wearing a dark green shirt under a blue one.

The pink haired woman glared at her son and his best friend, but the first to speak was the man sitting beside son, "Yuuko, why are you pointing at Daisuke?"

"I'm declaring an undying rivalry against him, Pops!" Yuuko told his father, grinning widely and not taking his eyes off of the dark haired boy.

Naruto clapped his hand on the back of his son's back, "That's my boy," an irritated 'ahem' stopped him from saying anymore. The blond man rubbed the back of his head and grinned at the pink haired woman diagonal to him, "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura murmured something about mutant spawns before saying, "Yuuko and Daisuke are little too much like you and Sasuke." she crossed her red-sleeved arms.

Yuuko grinned and Daisuke smirked, "It's an honor to be like our otou-samas, Okaa-sama." Daisuke told his mother, picking up his goblet and pressing it against his lips.

"Geez, Daisuke, why are you so polite? We're both ten, after all, we're SUPPOSED to be rude." Yuuko grunted, stabbing his pork chop with his frock that he had been previously pointing at his newly appointed rival.

"Well, unlike you, I am of royal blood and I feel as if I should act the part." Daisuke told him simply, putting his goblet down to glare at Yuuko, who just about lost it.

"What gives you the right to insult my bloodline?" Yuuko growled, now stabbing a knife into the meat.

Sasuke was holding his head in one hand, muttering something about a headache. Sakura looked as if it was anyone but her son, she would have punched him. Hinata looked worried, but Naruto was angered. The blond man bent the knife in his hand until it snapped from the pressure, scattering metal fragments across the table.

Hinata looked around her husband and looked at Yuuko, "You know what happens when your father gets angry." she scowled.

"I know! He gets super strong!" Yuuko exclaimed, looking amazed, he always did when Naruto broke things, "Do it again, Dad!"

"I would rather not." Naruto grunted. A man further down the table nodded.

"Naruto, Sasuke, control your children," Itachi holding his face his hand and rubbing his tired eyes like Sasuke had done earlier, "I know Daisuke will be taking my place as the next ruler, but he needs to learn discipline."

Daisuke glared at his uncle before stuffing a piece of fruit in his mouth to prevent himself from talking back. Yuuko smirked at him, "Chicken?"

The boy glared back at him, about to make a witty comeback when he heard Sasuke clear his throat, "No thanks. I'm full. Plus I don't think I like chicken." Daisuke stood up from the table saying, "May I be excused?" he got up quickly and rushed out of the room.

_Victory! _Yuuko yelled inwardly, punching the air under the table.

"You are also excused, Yuuko." Naruto told his son.

Yuuko looked around at his father, mouth a gape. He turned to his half-eaten pork chop, sighed, and pushed away from the table. When he disappeared, Naruto sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Were we really like that when we were kids, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked him up and down before saying, "Yes, but I couldn't make you mad, or you would know what would have happened."

Itachi sighed, making Sakura and Hinata look around at him, "We'll need to do something with them."

**&&**

Daisuke sat on the window sill, the glass wide open. He held his wolf handle knife like he was about to stab someone, but he flipped it around in his palm and started to carve his name into the wood like Itachi, his grandfather, and many other Uchiha heirs before him who had used this room. He looked out of the window and saw Yuuko walking through the courtyard, talking to a brunette slave girl, he narrowed his eyes at his blond friend. Yuuko always seemed to flirting.

Not that his parents would care, he could marry anyone he wanted to marry when he was old enough.

Daisuke, on the other hand, couldn't. That was the curse of being the royal heir. He tugged his hair and bit his lip, remembering the story his mother had told him when he was younger, about how she had her father had met and to the point were this Hanto guy had been killed.

He threw his knife at the side of the window and it embedded in the wood. He jumped from the sill when he heard a knock on his door.

His uncle entered, "Uncle Itachi?"

Itachi stood in the door frame and watched Daisuke for a moment, "Daisuke, I'm just going to come out and and say it. Your parents, Yuuko's parents, and I have decided it would be best if you and Yuuko stop fighting."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Daisuke grunted, not meeting his superior's eyes.

"The two of you will be spending three days in the town together. Alone. No parents, no servants, no cooks. Only you and Yuuko." Itachi told him.

Daisuke's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Good luck trying to convince Yuuko of that. He's out flirting with a servant girl." his eyes narrowed and turned away from his uncle to stare out the window again. Yuuko and the girl had disappeared.

_Stupid Yuuko._

**&&**

**I'll get back to Doves and Foxes sooner or later. I'm having trouble keeping my inspiration for it, but since I hate it when authors just stop writing a story, so I'll make sure to continue it... some how.**_  
_


End file.
